Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: The Animation
Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Animation (ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION, Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshon) ''is a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, The Pony Network, Trigger and Titmouse, with distribution by FremantleMedia Enterprises based on the graphic novel series of the same name by Aaron Montalvo and devanstar, as well as the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series created by Lauren Faust, and the dolls of the franchise by Hasbro. The series is developed by its original creator alongside Meghan McCarthy, known for being the head writer of Season 3 and 4 of the Original FiM series. McCarthy became the showrunner until 2013 due to honest controversy towards the bronies and season 4 development, For which Rob Renzetti, will be the showrunner alongside Montalvo, meaning that he not only is working on Gravity Falls but on the AB animated series as well. In the Japanese release, Hiroto Ishikawa, localization director of the Japanese version of the FiM series is the Japanese showrunner alongside Hiroyuki Imaishi as chief director and supervising director. The show is rated TV-14 DLSV/TV-MA due to the comic's nature being mature-audienced with violence, sexual situations and language. Overview In October 2012, A Japanese-American TV Series adaptation under the name of "Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Animation" ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION, Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshon) is confirmed by Titmouse, DHX Media, Bushiroad, The Pony Network and Hasbro Studios for a late 2012/early 2013 release under the development of Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy. With story edited by Aaron Montalvo and included people who involved in the series like Chris Prynoski (Megas XLR, Motorcity), Devon Cody and James Wootton (Ed Edd N Eddy), as well as Hiroyuki Imaishi (Gurren Lagann, Kill la Kill) as well as others, except Lauren Faust due to the main characters not getting romantic interests in Friendship Is Magic due to Romantic Plot Tumor in girls' shows made for kids of all ages. (despite her credit for creating FiM and that NaruIchi97 claimed the Harmony Unleashed is an unisex series like the Mecha genre despite MLP being of girls' demographic). The 2-part pilot episode will be released as a full hour sneak peek on The Pony Network at 9:00pm on December 12, 2012. The animated series is currently airing on both networks. The Original VA's are returning and reprising for this series as their characters who they voiced (both HPCS and MLP: FiM), except Kirby Morrow, now replaced by Brad Swaile (who voiced Ace in the 1980's My Little Pony Tales TV Series), who is the voice of Spike for this series only. And the voice director is by Aaron Montalvo and Terry Klassen. The series, unlike the original Friendship Is Magic Series will be animated by Titmouse Inc. and collaborated with Japanese animation studio Trigger, with the original character designers from the original series (Robin Mitchell, Mike Gilbert, Nicole Gauss, Rebecca Dart) adapting deviantart artist devanstar's (also known as PinkEquestria) character designs. The Music of the animated series is composed by Jamie Christopherson (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) and Mervin Mathew only for season 1 and Bear McCreary for all seasons starting with its second season collaborated with music and songs produced by Daniel Ingram. Japanese Dub Announcement In February 2013, NI97/AR97 ESI, Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Kadokawa and Takara Tomy licensed the comic book and television animated series for a Japanese release airing on TV Tokyo, TV Aichi and AT-X and produced by Nikkatsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Kadokawa Pictures, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Aniplex (as part of the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee) in July 2013 in prior of the Friendship is Magic Series being aired in Japan. Suzuko Mimori, Ryoka Yuzuki and Izumi Kitta (part of the voice cast of the Japanese Dub of MLP:FIM) reprises their roles as Pinkie Pie and Trixie for this series as well as Rainbow Dash in the R63 Special Episode. Also others who reprise their roles are Maaya Sakamoto (Twilight Sparkle), Aya Hirano (Rarity), Tomokazu Sugita (Big Macintosh), Tomokazu Seki (Shining Armor), Minako Kotobuki (Babs Seed), Kujira (Zecora), Daisuke Namikawa (Dusk Shine), Junko Takeuchi (Applejack) and Norio Wakamoto (Discord), though they're not part of the original Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic cast, but of some of the Harmony Unleashed series. McCarthy's Departure and New Story Editors Before Season 2 enters production, Meghan McCarthy left her position as story editor after its kindly dismissal permission to Montalvo due to working on Season 4 and also due to the bronies' backlash on her because of her "lies" on Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry not appearing on Season 4 of MLP: FiM when Equestria Girls is a canon follow-up of the Season 3 finale, despite the film not affecting Season 4 leading to the season 4 premiere. Meghan's departure leads Rob Renzetti to be the only one being the chief story editor until its announcement that Joss Whedon and Nicole Dubuc will work as story editors alongside Renzetti. Voice Cast Episodes and Airings The series has been planned for 24 episodes per season, and Final Wars to consist of 22 episodes as of 2014 due to having the AppleSpark redemption Arc and the Last Great Equestrian War to be 2 back to back telefilms set to air in Summer 2015. The series aired as a sneak-peek in The Pony Network in December 12, 2012, and continued in January 4th, 2013, as well as adding in AtomicRanger97's Toonami in the same day they premiered on the Pony Network and in July 2013, the Japanese dub aired in Japan on TV Tokyo and in September it aired on AT-X. As of September 20, 2013, Aniplex of America, Shout! Factory and Hasbro Studios will be distributing the Anthro Bunraku animated series for streaming the episodes at Hulu (bilingual and simulcast with S2, English Language) and Crunchyroll (Japanese dubbed with Simulcast same time as Japan) and Netflix (releasing all complete seasons) Airings *United States - The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network, Crunchyroll (Japanese Dub) *Canada - G4, Teletoon at Night, My Little Jetstream, Crunchyroll (Japanese Dub) *Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X, TNT, Bandai Channel *Latin America - AtomicRanger97 Network, Boomerang, MTV, MovieCity Premieres, Teleamazonas (Ecuador), Canal 5 (Mexico) *Asia - Animax (All Asian Countries), ABS-CBN Phillipines *Europe - Adult Swim Network UK, 2x2 Russia, MTV European Countries *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television *Africa - NaruIchi97 Television *Korea - KBS, Tooniverse Music *Music Composed by: Jamie Christopherson, Tetsuya Takahashi (Japanese Version) *Music Arrange by: Mervin Mathew (Season 1), Bear McCreary, Mick Gordon (Season 2-4) Themes English Dub File:REGIME CHANGE-DISCIPLE|Opening Theme 1 - Regime Change by Disciple File:Waiting-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus|Opening Theme 2 - Waiting by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus File:Never Have I Ever - Hot Chelle Rae w Lyrics-0|Opening Theme 3: Never Have I Ever by Hot Chelle Rae File:TBA|Opening Theme 4: TBA Japanese Dub File:Kitade Nana Kanashimi no Kizu|Japanese Dub Opening Theme 1: Kanashimi wo Kizu ~Wounds of Sadness~ by Nana Kitade (Full Metal Alchemist Game) File:Mo Kimi wa Hitori ni Sasenai Golgo 13 Ending 4 full|Japanese Dub Ending Theme 1: Mo Kimi wa Hitori ni Sasenai by (From Golgo 13) File:Medaka Box Abnormal OP "Believe" by Kuribayashi Minami|Japanese Dub Opening Theme 2: Believe by Minami Kuribayashi (Medaka Box) File:Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 2 Let It Out Full|Japanese Ending Theme 2: Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara (From Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) File:Linked Horizon - Guren no Yumiya (Official Video)|Japanese Dub Opening Theme 3: Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen/Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon/Revo (Attack on Titan) File:アクセル・ワールド Accel World ED →unfinished→ KOTOKO|Japanese Ending Theme 3: Unfinished by Kotoko (From Accel World) File:Mamoru Miyano - ULTRA FLY|Opening Theme 4: Ultra Fly by Mamoru Miyano (From Ultraman Retsuden) File:Great Escape-Cinema Staff HQ (Shingeki No Kyojin Ending 2) Full DL|Japanese Ending Theme 4: Great Escape by Cinema Staff (From Attack on Titan) File:High And Mighty Color - Ichirin No Hana.wmv|Japanese Dub Opening 5: Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color (Bleach) File:Kanako Kondou - Pandora Tears|Japanese Ending Theme 5: Pandora Tears by Kanako Kondo (From BlazBlue: Continuum Shift) File:Proud - Lisa Komine|Japanese Opening Theme 6: Proud by Lisa Komine (From Linebarrels of Iron) File:EGOIST - All Alone With You|Japanese Ending Theme 6: All Alone with You by EGOIST (From Psycho-Pass) Production *Concept and Planning: Trigger X Titmouse, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. | 原案/企画：トリガー X ティットマウス、ナルイチ97/アトミックレンジャー97 エンタテインメント スタジオ * Original Creator: Aaron Montalvo | 原作/ストーリー原案: アーロン·モンタルボ * Graphic Novel Illustration and Original Character Design: Devanstar | 原作イラスト/キャラクター原案：devanstar * Based on Characters Created by: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Meghan McCarthy, Bonnie Zacherle | キャラクター原作: ハスブロ, ローレン·ファウスト, メーガン·マッカーシー, ボニー·ザックアール *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy | 開発：メーガン·マッカーシー＆アーロンモンタルボ *Story Editors | シリーズ構成 ** Meghan McCarthy & Rob Renzetti (Season 1) | シリーズ構成：ロブ·レンゼッティ、メーガン·マッカーシー（シーズン1） ** Rob Renzetti, Joss Whedon & Nicole Dubuc (Season 2-3) | シリーズ構成：ロブ·レンゼッティ、ジョス·ウェドン、ニコール·ダバック（シーズン2-3） * Japanese Story Editor: Shotaro Suga | 日本シリーズ構成：菅 正太郎 * Character Designs: Robin Mitchell, Mike Gilbert, Nicole Gauss, Rebecca Dart | キャラクターデザイン：ロビン·ミッチェル、マイク·ギルバート、ニコール·ガウス、レベッカ·ダーツ * Animators/Animation Director: David Vandervoort, Akira Amemiya | アニメーター/作画監督：デヴィッド·ヴァンダーヴォート, 雨宮 哲 * Art Director: Ridd Sorensen | * Japanese Sound Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami | 音声監督：岩波良和 * English Sound Director: Terry Klassen, Aaron Montalvo | 英語音声監督：テリー·クラッセン、アーロンモンタルボ * Latin Spanish Sound Director: Maggie Vera | スペイン語音声監督：マギー·ベラ * Sound Production: HALF H.P STUDIO (Japan), Voicebox Productions (NA), New Art Dub (LATAM) | 音響制作：ハーフH.P STUDIO（日本）;ボイスボックスプロダクション（英語）;ニューアートダブ（ラテンアメリカ） * Music: Jamie Christopherson | 音楽：ジェイミー·クリストファーソン * Music Arrange: ** Mervin Mathew (Season 1) | 音楽アレンジ：マーヴィンマシュー（シーズン1） ** Bear McCreary & Mick Gordon (Season 2-3) | 音楽アレンジ：ベアー·マクレアリー、ミック·ゴードン（シーズン2-3） * Music Supervisor/Assistant Composer: Daniel Ingram | 音楽スーパーバイザー：ダニエル·イングラム * Japanese Executive Producers: Masahiko Otsuka, Hiroaki Matsuura, Shuzo Shiota, Ken Iyadomi, Takaaki Kidani, Kantaro Tomiyama, Yuma Sakata, Narita Manami, Kazuya Masumoto, Shin Unozawa, Atsuhiro Iwakami, Kazumi Kawashiro | 日本制作: 大塚雅彦, 松浦 裕暁, 塩田修三, 弥富健一, 木谷高明, 富山貫太郎, 坂田雄馬, 愛美成田, 増本和也, 鵜之澤 伸, 岩上篤弘, 川城和実 * Executive Producers: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Chris Prynoski, Chris Bartleman, Sander Schwartz | エグゼクティブプロデューサー： スティーブン·デイビス, アーロンモンタルボ, クリス·ペノスキー, クリス·バトルマン, サンダー·シュワルツ * Producers: Devon Cody, Aaron Montalvo, Masahiko Otsuka | プロデューサー: デボン·コーディ、アーロン·モンタルボ、大塚雅彦 * Japanese Version Producers: Hideyuki Kachi, Ryoichi Uchikoshi, Makoto Shiraishi (Japanese) | 日本プロデューサー：白石誠（テレビ東京), 打越領一, 可知秀幸 * Animation Production: Titmouse, Trigger | アニメーション制作：トリガーXティットマウス * CGI Animation Production: Titmouse, Polygon Pictures, Sanzigen | CGアニメーション制作：ティットマウス、ポリゴン·ピクチュアス、サンジゲン * Director: Jayson Thiessen | シリーズディレクター: ジェイソン·ティーセン * Supervising Director: Chris Prynoski | 監督：クリス·ペノスキー * Japanese Version Director: Hiroto Ishikawa | 日本人監督：石川裕人 * Collaborative Director/Japanese Version Chief Director: Hiroyuki Imaishi | 総監督: 今石洋之 * American Production Committee: Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., ActionFliks Media Corp, The Pony Network Original Production, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. | アメリカ製作委員会：ハスブロ·スタジオ, DHXメディア, ティットマウス, アクションフリック メディア グループ, ポニー ネットワーク オリジナル, ナルイチ97/アトミックレンジャー97 エンタテインメント スタジオ * Japanese Production Committee: Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've, Kadokawa Pictures, Ultra Super Pictures, Bandai Namco Games | 日本製作委員会：バンダイナムコゲームス, ブシロード, 角川書店, ポニーキャニオンエンタープライズ, ウルトラスーパーピクチャーズ, タカラトミー, ウィーブ * Production: TV Tokyo, Dentsu, Aniplex, Bandai Visual | 製作: テレビ東京、電通、アニプレックス、バンダイビジュアル * Distribution: FremantleMedia Enterprises x NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. | 配給：フリーマントルメディアエンタープライズ X ナルイチ97/アトミックレンジャー97 エンタテインメント スタジオ * Licensing: ** Aniplex of America (Streaming Rights); Shout! Factory (Home Video Rights; NA); Clear Vision (Home Video Rights; EU); Madman Entertainment (Home Video Rights; AUS); Aniplex, Bandai Visual (Home Video Rights; JP) * Subtitle Editor: Laura Wyrick (Aniplex US) Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Anthro Bunraku Series Category:Harmony Unleashed